


Morning Star

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thoughts of Kanata. Written for easofthelabyrinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Star

_I have to do this. I have to die._

 

I can't another world get corrupted by despair. If she finds the door and goes through it, everything I've ever worked for will become undone. 

 

_It's not the worst way to die._ _Towa's back to being herself again, and I'm leaving her in the hands of the most capable girls I've ever met._ _With my last act, I will protect her, the way I should've done so all those years ago...._

 

She's safe now, and away from anyone who could hurt her. Everyone's gone through the door now, except Haruka....

 

_Leave me here, Haruka. I'm going to be perfectly fine, for I have no reason to ever despair anymore._

 

"Come on, let's go!" she exclaims... 

 

"Go on." I answer, for I can't leave her with me and risk her death. 

 

_Haruka, I'll meet you again in another life, alright? Thank you for saving us all..._

 

"You're coming after me, Kanata?" she asks, and I have to tell her the truth... 

 

"After you leave, I'm going to destroy this door to prevent Dyspear from following you." I answer, and she needs to leave here before I die... 

 

"No! Kanata, I won't leave you here, I'm-" she begins, before I interrupt her. 

 

_Haruka, I'm sorry.... but I have to do this. I need to die in order to save everyone...._

 

"I'm going to come right after you, Haruka. I'm so glad to have met you..." I answer. 

 

_Thank you for saving me and Towa and for granting us all hope again.... I'll try to find a way to see you again, somehow..._

 

I can't hold off against Dyspear much longer. The longer I stay with Haruka, the more I risk everyone on Earth's hope and futures and lives... 

 

"You still wish to fulfill your dream, don't you?" I ask, as I send her through the door to her homeland.... and she's screaming my name and I shouldn't leave her like this but I'm not powerful enough to do this without dying....

 

_Haruka, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me for leaving you like this._

 

"Take care of my sister for me, will you?" I say, and the door's closing. I'm going to trap the forces of despair in this world, and they'll be unable to corrupt anywhere else ever again. 

 

_I'll meet you again, Haruka. I'm sure of it._

 

People say that you should be depressed at the end of your life, but all I feel is completely at peace. 

 

For I've been able to save everyone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
